Locker Room Shenanigans
by OwlIs
Summary: "Why are you following me?" "I'm...I'm trying to help you." "By being a stalker?" "You shouldn't be out alone at night." "I made the decision to be out alone. I'm not some senior citizen who needs to be supervised when I cross the street. College AU one-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! All you need to know is that this takes place at MIT and is a random one-shot from Felicity's POV. Very AU and a little OC at times. No mention of Oliver being the Arrow except at the end if you squint. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, crunch._

"Morning sleepy bear!"

I groan, thrusting my pillow over my eyes to block out the light from our lamp.

"You have to get up now Lis or you'll be late for your meeting. Plus we still need to go out for our coffee latte and chai tea run." The voice of my roommate Laurel Lance grates in my ears.

It is far too early to deal with morning people. "Just because you are an early bird does not mean the rest of the world is Laurel."

"You keep setting your alarm later and later. Hence, you need to get up now. I'm almost ready to go."

I stare at the clock sitting. 7:15. Fifteen minutes before we had to leave. I sigh, beginning the crawl down to the end of the loft. "If my bed weren't up in the air we wouldn't have this problem."

"No. We wouldn't have this problem if you didn't insist on writing articles until five in the morning."

Laurel waits for me at the bottom, clucking like a mother hen. She is dressed in her typical regalia – a patterned maxi skirt and a flirty top accentuated with long earrings and a teardrop necklace.

The sight makes me want to climb back up in my loft and hide under the covers from the day.

"I think today is going to be a make-up free day."

Laurel tsks in disappointment. "Do you want a repeat of last night? I saw you run into Ray at the party with your depressing and baggy clothes. You're lucky you two are friends and work together."

"They're my comfy clothes."

"How did that conversation go by the way?"

"Just like the rest of them. We ended up talking about the differences between PCs and Macs." I admit with a grimace.

"We need to work on your social skills."

"Your idea of working on my social skills is hooking up with some random guy at a bar." I argue. "Not my type."

Laurel skips her typical you-need-to-get-out-more lecture and opts to continue discussing my wardrobe for the day. "What if you meet a hot guy today? Or get an unexpected job slash internship interview?"

"I highly doubt that today is the day."

"Well it's never going to be the day if you always insist on wearing jeans and an old sweater." Laurel criticizes, shaking her head at my clothing choice. "At least wear this shirt. It makes your boobs stick out."

"Can you please not talk about my boobs this early in the morning?" I snap, even though I grab the shirt. "I'm just wearing this because it's cozy."

"Sure you are." Laurel winks, placing the finishing hairpin in her silky waves. "What time is it?"

"We should be fine. There is at least-" I freeze mid-sentence as my mind takes me back to last night. I glance down at my empty wrist.

Crap. "My watch is gone."

"You lost your watch? The one Ray gave you?" Laurel notes.

"Would I have any other reason to wear a watch unless Ray gave it to me? That thing is priceless!"

"Yes, yes, you and your tech gear." Laurel dismisses with a wave. "At least it was a romantic gesture. It's very romantic that he built it for you. Where'd you last have it?"

A blush creeps up my cheeks. "I left it in the men's locker room last night."

Laurel squeals with glee at the mention. "Roy gets so creative with truth or dare."

"Crawling through the air ducts and grabbing some guy's underwear out of his locker is more than creative." I say dryly. "Now I have to go get it now before I meet Ray for coffee."

"Have I mentioned how cute your and Ray's children will be?"

"Goodbye Laurel," I say, rushing for the door.

"You're not wearing your tennis shoes!"

I groan, throwing up my hands. "Are my flats okay Mom?"

Laurel smiles in approval. "Good luck finding your watch!"

* * *

Since visiting the men's locker room during the day is more taboo than visiting at night, the only available entrance is the air duct system. In a building as large as the gymnasium, there are multiple entry points offering undetectable access.

The air duct system is fairly basic, following practically the same route if someone were to walk through the halls like a civilian. The only real difference between walking and the air ducts is that one is hotter and much frequently less traveled.

I finally reach the exit. It appears as empty as last night and I don't have time to wait for confirmation.

I pull out the loose screws and push open the vent. I jump down and place the cover back on. Scanning the sticky floor, I fail to see the familiar silver glimmer.

I turn down to search in the next locker bay and freeze in my steps.

Not more than a foot before me stands Oliver Queen – in nothing but a pair of low rise jeans. My mouth falls open in a full on gape as I stare at the basketball star's half curious, half stern gaze.

Oh all things holy and pure.

Now, I have seen Oliver before, even if he just transferred in two weeks ago. Many sightings in the halls and class. But I can't remember being _inches_ away from someone with…so few clothes. That fact alone spikes my hormonal brain into overdrive.

"What are you doing in here?" His crystal blue eyes are full of suspicion as they scan me like an x-ray. I would have felt super self-conscious but I'm too distracted. His obnoxiously tall stature places his pecks in my direct eyesight. _Oh Lord._ "Hello?"

I blink a few times and step back as Oliver waves a hand in front of my eyes. My face reaches lava temperature as I stutter a half-hearted apology.

His pale lips adopt a pronounced shape when they ask, "What are you doing in here?"

A valid question. The type that I would ask if our roles were reversed. After I had chased him out screaming bloody murder of course. Numerous lies turn through my head but the truth squeezes out. "I lost my watch."

A God sculpted eyebrow arches upwards. The act draws my eyes back up to his face, which ultimately leads them to Oliver's lips. "In the men's locker room?"

I take a breath and one tiny step back. Time to at least appear serene and in control. "My friend Roy took it and he left it in here."

"He couldn't have gotten it himself?"

"I needed it now." I say, using every ounce of confidence I have. "What are you doing in here?"

Oliver looks taken aback. "I think that's pretty obvious."

"No I mean why are you here? Why now?" My mind races through facts about Oliver. "The basketball team doesn't practice until nine and you're here an hour earlier than necessary. Even the coach doesn't arrive until at least twenty minutes before. Why this early?"

"I was practicing. It's what they call dedication." Oliver crosses his arms, covering his pecks and top tiered abs. It also reveals him taking up the defense. "I hardly think you can question-"

"But you're getting dressed." I point out, pushing past a quick blush. "Why not just stay in your uniform for the next hour?"

"I have a coffee date in ten minutes." Oliver says. "Does that answer all your questions Sherlock?"

"It does actually, thanks." I reply. "Now if you don't mind, I'm going to continue looking for–"

The words die in my mouth as Oliver pulls out my silver watch from his jean pocket. "How did you find that?"

The right side of Oliver's mouth tilts up in a smirk. "Thought you were out of questions."

"That was before I knew you had my watch."

The other side of Oliver's mouth turns up, transforming the smirk into a tiny smile. "I found it before you came in. Figured I would turn it into the lost and found, but I guess I don't have to. Speaking of entering, I don't remember hearing the door swing open."

"I'm good at sneaking around. Some people don't even notice me at all." I cringe. _Smooth Felicity._ "I'm just...really good at being quiet."

"Are you sure that you didn't come through by an alternative method?"

I force a scoff. "Where else would I have come from?"

"The vents."

"That is the most uncomfortable and _disgusting_ suggestion I have ever heard." I lie. "Good one."

Oliver shakes his head, flopping his hair around. "Just a question,"

I cannot stand the silence that threatens to creep up on us. "I'll take my watch back now."

He leans forward, dangling it before me. "As long as you promise to keep it out of the men's locker room."

I nod, my cheeks burning as Oliver cuts the already small space between us in half.

That's when I notice the giant cut running up his forearm. "What happened to your arm?"

Oliver steps backward and glances down at the scab. "I was goofing off with Tommy, playing some night games, and I fell."

I snort. _More likely that you fell over because your BAC was too high._ "Well, it _is_ kind of hard to see the rocks on the ground without the sun."

Oliver's signature smirk comes out again. "Guess I'll have to learn to see in the dark."

I snort. "Yeah, and I'm the vigilante running around campus." His IQ must be lower than I thought. "That's kind of impossible."

Oliver's eyes glimmer like blue flames. The gaze shared between us electrifies the air. It is like he is trying to see through me and into my head.

I can't stand the silence anymore. As I glance down at my watch I realize I am out of time. "I need to get going."

Oliver tilts his head. "Places to be, things to see?"

I bob my head up and down. "Yeah." I spin around and bolt for the door, stealing a glance behind me just in time to see Oliver throw on a shirt. _Now he puts it on._

 _At least you wore the sexy top._ I shake my head, critiquing my appearance. Laurel was right. It should have been a makeup day.

* * *

 **Well there you have it! My one-shot.**

 **Now I have a proposition for ya'll. If you leave a review - whether it be an in-depth critical analysis, a one sentence opinion, positive, or negative, I _promise_ to write a review equal in thought and length for one of _your_ stories (one-shot or one story chapter)!**

 **Thanks so much for your time, hope you liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is for those 8 reviewers who encouraged me to continue the story! It's not an exact continuation, but rather another one-shot set in the same MIT universe. I hope you like it!**

* * *

Damn my smart, genius level sized brain.

It just had to keep me perfectly and 100% focused on finishing the computer system. So focused that I lost track of time at the library and am left walking back to the dorm.

Alone.

At night.

You would think at a college as prestigious as MIT, one would not have to worry about crime or murder on campus. While it certainly isn't some state college located in the middle of a rundown city, there have been approximately 17 acts of burglary and 17 sex offenses. Most of which have been in the past few weeks.

An improbable fear, but you try telling your genius level brain _not_ to remember every last detail from every last Dateline and Criminal Minds episode you ever watched while walking through campus in the dark.

If you ask me, there are far too few lamps along the pathways. Among the few that exist, at least half of them are dead or flickering like dying lightning bugs clinging to their last moments.

The college really needs to invest more in the lighting.

A sudden snap from a twig a few yards behind me elicits a small jump.

I continue walking forward, surveying the grass beside me out from the corner of my eye. I pull my backpack to the side and search the front pocket for anything useful of becoming a weapon.

Calculator? No.

Paper? No.

Stapler? Only if this were a spy movie.

Pen? Pens are pointy.

Perfume?

What kind of emergency ready civilian am I?

I grudgingly grab the pen and the perfume, hoping the perfume could pose as pepper spray.

The pen would be a last resort.

Suddenly the bush next to me rustles in a manner indicating an inhabitant. I freeze in my steps.

When no innocent bunny or squirrel pops out I know without a doubt that I'm being followed.

 _Damn my smart, genius level sized brain!_

Two options: Run or risk my pursuer catching me from behind.

I choose option three.

"I know you're over there. You might as well just come out." I confront, placing a hand on my hip to look intimidating and confident. The waver in my voice betrays my true emotions. I clear my throat and add, "I have pepper spray, so you better not mess with me."

A tall shadow steps out from the brush. With the horrendously poor lighting, I can't make out more than an athletic outline and a hoody. "I'm not going to hurt you."

The shadow's voice is masked by a dark voice modulator, but I suspect that it is a guy.

"Then why are you following me?"

"I'm...I'm trying to help you."

I snort. "By being a stalker?"

"You shouldn't be out alone."

"I made the decision to be out alone. I'm not some senior citizen who needs to be supervised when I cross the street." I argue.

"Is that why you felt the need to use your perfume as pepper spray?"

If I didn't know any better, I would have thought the shadow sounded amused. "I use what I have. It's called being resourceful."

This time the shadow laughs. Despite the freaky voice modulator, I find myself smiling with him. "So what are you doing out here? Why the late night stroll?" He asks.

"My brain kept me a bit too focused on my computer program." I admit. "Being indoors for six hours straight makes it easy to forget that it gets dark outside."

"Six straight hours of homework?"

"I never said it was homework." I say.

"Then what was it?"

"It was a program I'm working on. So I can get into other people's networks." _Why did you tell him the truth Felicity?!_

"You're a hacker?" The shadow asks. "Do you want to do that for a living?"

"It's more of a hobby." I say with a smirk. "What do you do? Follow random people around campus?"

"That and scare beautiful women."

A blush creeps up from the weirdo's compliment "Are you supposed to be some vigilante? I have heard the rumors around campus."

The shadow shrugs. "I guess trying to be. Some attempts are more successful than others."

"This one being one of the bigger failures?"

A deep chuckle floats through the air as the shadow nods.

"You know, nobody would have attacked me with you walking beside me."

"I thought I was being discreet."

"If I can hear you, then another weirdo hiding with you in the shadows is going to see you too. Well, not with you with you. I meant with you as in in the sme general vicinity of stalking me." I giggle. "It would've been pretty funny if someone other than you actually had been stalking me. Then you two would've run into each other and been like 'hey! I was watching her first!' and that would have been hilarious."

The shadow chuckles with me. "That would have been an interesting scenario."

A dull silence settles over the conversation. But it's not uncomfortable like when Ray and I run out of things to discuss and one of us tries to hide the fact by mentioning something technology related. Or when Laurel, Roy, and I make a joke to cover up the awkward silence.

This just seems natural. Like we're both thinking and accept that the other is thinking with us.

"Okay well, I'm going to keep walking to my dorm." I announce. "Are you going to follow?"

The shadow nods. "What kind of stalker slash vigilante would I be if I did anything different?"

"You know if all stalkers were you like the world would be such a better place." The words are out of my mouth before I recognize the oddity in their meaning. "I don't mean that I approve of stalking in any form or want any more stalkers out there you know. Because that would be bad. Like, a latte spilling on a laptop bad."

"I know what you mean."

I nod. "Good. Now let's get moving. I kind of want to get some sleep before my 8am and you need to go follow some more strangers around before morning or whatever else you have to do."

"Vigilantes help people."

"Well you aren't a vigilante yet."

I can't see his face, but I can hear the grin in his words as he says, "What're the requirements?"

"You have to save somebody, not just scare them or follow them because then you're no better than a stalker or a creeper."

"I'm walking you to your dorm, aren't I?"

"Any ten year old boy scout can walk an old lady across the street." I point out. "You have to do more than accompany someone someplace."

"Wanna talk more about the vigilante rules over a library coffee run?"

I pause, wondering if he was being serious. "As you are right now in the hood or in normal, civilian clothes?"

"The hood."

"Won't it be kind of weird if you go to the library like that? It's not exactly dark in there."

"Leave that to me. You said it yourself. I have a lot to learn."

I sigh, acting like I haven't already made up my mind. "Five O'clock tomorrow?"

The shadow nods. "Teach me all you know, Master." Sarcasm drips off his tone.

"Vigilantes also shouldn't be saucy with the people they're helping." I sigh. "You have a long ways to go before you can call yourself a vigilante."

* * *

 **There you have it folks! Unless/until the muse strikes, that's all! If you enjoyed it, please review! ;)**


End file.
